GDSC: The Evil Begins
by Uzumaki7
Summary: Under some circumstances the world will face something more than just Bio-terrorism. Three forces that will shift the balance of the world and will make themselves known. The story is finally ready, please review. Naruto and Lupo, Menma and Four-Eyes, and Yami-Naruto with Bertha.
1. Chapter 1

*-*_Author's Note_: Alright welcome to "The Dark Side Chronicles". This is going to be a descent and perhaps cool story ever made. I thank you for taking the time to read this and I appreciate it. However I must inform you all that this is only an introduction of the real thing and the real story will start on the second chapter of this story so let me tell you what's going down.

* * *

The main characters are Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi, Menma Uzumaki Namikazi, Yami-Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi, and perhaps a Kushina Uzumaki.

There are four options about this story that you are going to choose.

Option one: In this version of the Dark Side Chronicles, Naruto, Menma, and Yami-Naruto are born within the world of Resident Evil as triplets where both start in the beginning of Resident Evil during the T-virus Outbreak on Raccoon City, being based on Resident Evil Operation Raccoon City and Resident Evil 2. All three of them are U.B.C.S. soldiers that are betrayed by the Umbrella Corporation and all three take their revenge on the corporation that betrayed them. All three are also chased down by U.S.S. "Wolfpack".

They will later obtain viruses.

The pairing is placed as a Naruto and Karena LesProux (Lupo), Menma and Christine Yamata (Four-Eyes), and Yami-Naruto and Michaela Schneider (Bertha).

Kushina's existence remains unknown for this one.

Option two: In this version of the Dark Side Chronicles, Naruto, Menma, and Yami-Naruto were born within the world of Resident Evil as triplets where both start from Resident Evil 2 that started with Leon S. Kennedy during the events of the T-virus incident. All three are R.P.D. officers and live three different scenarios of what their experience is within the city. All three have a bit of dark past that makes them the way they are. Kushina is part of that dark past in their lives. And later in the story they will get infected but with different viruses.

The pairing is placed as a Naruto and Jill Valentine, Menma and Ada Wong, Yami Naruto and Claire Redfield.

Option three: In this version of the Dark Side Chronicles, Naruto, Menma, and Yami Naruto are born within the world of Resident Evil as triplets. In this version all three were taken from birth where each follows different paths that lead them to the events of the Raccoon City Outbreak. Each enters a specific program designed for their development as Superhuman.

The pairing will remain unknown for this one.

Option four: Unlike the others this follows something different. Naruto, Menma, and Yami Naruto all enter the world of Resident Evil. They are limited to their Ninjutsu and follow the events of Raccoon City. Later they will become a complete form altogether and be superhuman.

The pairing is the same as Option 2.

* * *

*-*You better pick a choice because I'm confused by this and only want what's best for the world of Resident Evil.


	2. Ch1: The Evil Begins

*-***Summary**: Three U.B.C.S. soldiers have made themselves known to the Umbrella Corporation, the company that had betrayed them and has recklessly unleashed the Tyrant-virus upon the small western town known as Raccoon City. In desperation, Umbrella quickly sends out its U.S.S. to hunt these three soldiers and destroy the evidence that will lead to Umbrella's very demise. But will the fiendish hell consume the very soul of these warriors, only time will tell*-*

* * *

…

(-)

…_**~DSC: The Evil Begins~**_…

[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Resident Evil.]

…

(("The Evil Begins")) Normal superhuman speech, Normal human speech  
_(("The Evil Begins")) Normal superhuman thoughts, Normal human thoughts  
_**(("The Evil Begins")) B.O.W. Speech, Abnormal human mutation speech  
**_**(("The Evil Begins")) B.O.W. Thoughts, Abnormal human mutation thoughts**_

…

"This is war. Survival is your responsibility".  
―HUNK

* * *

(-)

Location: Midwestern North America, Raccoon City.  
Date: September 26th, 1998.  
Population: Unknown.

…  
(-)

_This wasn't a game; this wasn't some horror film where the hero jumped in after the last minute._

_This was real, this was survival._

The blasting sounds of gunfire, was quickly heard through the night as four individuals were seen.

_The smell of human decay and flesh incinerating polluted throughout the air._

"Go, go!" the first ordered hastily as he and the three others quickly ran through the multiple alleys of Raccoon City.

_They jumped, over smoldering wreckage of fire engulfed cars. Splattered humans squished upon the wreckage._

Behind them, the gunfire was not too far as the four were seen being chased down.

"_Here they come!_" a male stated through a radio communication device.

"_Kill them!_" a demanding order of a female was heard. The sloshing of water splashed beneath their feet as they chased after the four.

The four individuals dashed as each of them passed a woman who shoved a strangely formed gun into the individual's mouth. Crimson liquid entered a small cylinder vase attached to it. "Hold still" she hissed as the individual struggled more intensely as her eyes narrowed.

The blistering sound of bullets was deft to her ears as she focused her attention toward the creature and ignoring the four men that passed her.

Soon the four were quick to passed her with two others following behind them "no time for samples Four-Eyes!" the female heard from the communication ordered as she ran passed her. The other made no remark as he too ran passed her.

The identified one known as Four-Eyes heard her leader's command as she removed the gun from the creature's mouth. Four-Eyes possessed short black colored hair reaching to the length of her neck; her face was covered by a custom MCU-2/P mask, the filter cartridge canisters were a luminous blue where it covered from the bridge of her nose to the lower portion of her face. There was a flexible covering piece wrapped around her face where it split through her hair. She wore protective armor-like clothing fitting upon her curvature form, a largely set pack was strapped to her back where the sight of an oxygen tank was seen and other unknown materials that gave unknown purpose. Protective elbow pads were seen with an electronic device on her right forearm. Black combat pants where clipped straps were seen and two thigh holsters with duel ammunition cartridge pouches, a M1911 handgun and with a Hypo-Gun, a largely set light machine gun. And strange cylinder-like containers were seen, containing strange crimson liquid.

The three soon darted toward the left as they soon entered the abandon streets of Raccoon City.

The male reinforcement behind the woman quickly outran her; he toppled over a few trashcans over as he open fired. The unleashing barrage of lead with white flashes from the barrel of his weapon, the jingling of bullet shells hit the cold concrete ground. But the blasting was futile and a failed action as he missed all four. "Shit!" he hissed with a gesture jerk of his anger.

"Go! Go!" his leader ordered as she chased after them.

All soon ran through the crowded streets of the concrete jungle, jumping over more wreckage. "Hurry!" the leader of the three ordered as they ran further and further away from the small group.

"_Beltway cut them off!_"

The fierce static sound was heard for only a few seconds till a response came on.

"_On it, Lupo_"

From the far end of the demolished road flooded with wrecked vehicles, a tall heavily built male with a prosthetic leg was seen. He wore over his face a custom MCU-2/P mask having head plating: covering his entire head. The lens of his eyes were a clear blue, the rimming of his lens were strangely shaped where they seemed wicked. The filter cartridge canister were duel being separated at each sides of his mask, he wore a darkly grey Kevlar armored tactical vest over his loose black clothing, the vest held two largely set shoulder pads with an upright neck guard, having the entire form of his torso strapped tightly where a grenade belt, being seen at his waist: having a protective ballistic groin pad. An insignia was seen at the left of his sleeve where he too wore protected elbow pads, black pants having two large square-like pouches, Kevlar gloves and his prosthetics left leg. And darkly grey combat boots. He held a custom Winchester Model 1912 pump-action shotgun with the addition of a M1911 handgun being within a duel ammunition cartridge thigh holster and a largely set knife holster. He kneeled down near a demolished vehicle where he slammed a circular object against the car door. He moved the center of the device clockwise and pressed the center, emitting a single red laser from it. "Hehehe, Boom!" he chortled evilly as he mimicked the soon to be sound from the device.

"_Spectre, take them out!_"

From the rooftops the individual known as Spectre was seen upon the rooftops as he ran with a Precision Rifle in hand. His MCU-2/P gasmask held a single filter cartridge canister having a strange goggle-like device placed over his eyes, released a green light from the small lenses. A darkly grey tactical vest strapped over his torso having ammunition cartridge pouches: being firmly tight at his shoulders and his sides. He wore darkly grey Kevlar fabricated clothing underneath his vest, black glove and protective elbow pads. An electronic device was seen attached on his right forearm: black wires were seen coiling around his entire right arm before entering into his goggles. Pouches were seen at his waist where a thigh holsters was seen at his right leg; containing the U.S.S. custom M1911 handgun. Knee pads were seen with combat boots. He held a custom M4 carbine assault rifle strapped at his back with only his Precision Rifle being used.

The strangely formed goggles placed over his eyes pictured his eyesight with thermal image as he saw all three of them running. He quickly fired the rifle; the few attempts were missed till he stood still and fired. The bullet made contact on one of them being the last member of the group.

"Yami!" the leader gasped as two quickly halted. The other did not stop; he continued to run as he quickly abandoned his fellow soldiers. However the red beam was triggered, passing the laser it immediately detonated. The blast force was enough to blow the two back as their ears blared with an irritable ring. Their bodies ached; the world seemed to slowdown as flames erupted from the background, heat cascading over them as they tried to lift themselves.

Yami felt the pain sear from his side as he grasped his protective vest, warm liquid was felt all over his hand as his own blood was flooding out of him, applying pressure in order to stop the bleeding from escalading, a sudden cry was heard as he quickly looked to see a woman ready to cut him down with a largely set blade in hand. He rolled quickly, managing to avoid the attack.

The woman wore a black battle-suit. Her MCU-2/P gasmask covered her entire face where only her pale blonde hair was seen: having a single braid at the back end of her head. The rimming of her lens was perfectly circulatory where the lens revealed to be a luminous blue. She wore a long black leather coat draped over her battle-suit, covering her womanly built from underneath where the coat extended to her thighs. A large black leather belt was seen wrapped around her waist where a large sheath was seen: containing a large knife, medical equipment from diminutive scalpels to medical first-aid. Elbow and knee pads were seen. She possessed a large M4 carbine assault rifle strapped at her back where a M1911 handgun was seen within thigh handgun holster being hidden beneath her coat, and black heel-like boots.

The woman, missing her target from her single aimed move, had cut the metal with her blade, seeing her target down she quickly tugged her weapon as she readied to deliver the finishing blow.

However it proved useless. Her blade was wedged within the metal sheets of the wrecked vehicle as she tried to pull it out. Seeing the opening the all three managed to run toward their left and entered another alley. The woman, now losing her target placed her foot upon the vehicle and forcefully removed it. The two others chased them down as she soon followed her leader and teammate.

They soon entered an indoor parking lot.

Entering the darkness their bodies were lit by the light blue lights that gleamed from their eye lens and the leaders mask. Lights were turned on from their weapons as they readied them. Everything was quiet as they looked around, but the glimpse of fresh blood was seen. The male known as Vector wore a custom MCU-2/P gasmask much like beltway where it covered his head. A single filter cartridge canister being at the lower portion of his mask was seen. The rimming of his eye lens: were perfectly circular, being a luminous blue as the two others of his team. He wore a heavily custom coat over him, the color was metallic silver: having a hood draped over his entire head where only his mask was seen. His tactical vest strapped tight over his shoulders and sides, ammunition cartridges were seen, protective elbow pads, Kevlar gloves and darkly grey pants, a thigh holster being seen on his left leg: a U.S.S. M1911 handgun. And M4 assault rifle as well. Having duel knife holster strapped on his vest.

Lupo wore a slimming skin tight battle-suit: having her womanly built visible. Her MCU-2/P gasmask was greatly different from the others. Instead of lenses, they were visible transparent eye lens where it revealed the upper portion of her face. The lower portion of her face was covered from the bridge of her nose to her entire mouth where three small filter cartridge canisters were seen, the flexible covering piece was lit in luminous blue: rimming that outlined her entire face. Her hair was thick and short, being a darkly brown reaching to the length of her neck: being tied at the back of her head. Her battle-suit was greatly fitting where the suit had shown much of her athletic built. Three pouches were attached to her mid-region of her flatly toned stomach, handgun thigh holsters being strapped. A M1911 handgun was seen and combat boots with a few pouches at her waist with knee and elbow pads. A long knife was seen strapped to her back where the handle was seen jutting out. She held a military-grade M4 assault rifle.

"If one of them keeps bleeding, he's gonna attract the entire neighborhood" the male stated.

"Quiet! I hear them" Lupo hissed as she aimed the light further.

But what she was searching was wrong.

A zombified Raccoon citizen was seen within the dark feasting upon the fingers of a deceased criticize. The ghoulish creature gazed upon the light that shone upon it and growled, causing the nearby zombies to hear the small call. One slumped upon an abandon car where many were seen trudge toward them. One hiss out as it tried to grapple Lupo.

A barrage of bullets were soon unleash upon the undead with quick flashes of white. Many were stumbled back as lead pierced their clammy flesh. Diminutive bursts of blood gushes as all three aimed their weapons on each of the growing hoard.

But more kept pouring in, replacing the fallen as they continued.

Managing to hide themselves from the group and the hoard of zombies, the first group quickly moved out, exiting from the back entrance.

But their efforts were seen as Lupo saw the door open "over there!" she ordered as she ran toward the exit, her team quickly followed.

…

* * *

…

From outside, another group was seen walking down a slope of crumbled rubble from a near building.

The group members were each of three females and three males.

Their codenames were Dee-AY, Willow, Party-Girl, Shona, Harley, and Tweed. They were Echo Team.

Just recently, they heard gunfire within their current location where each thought of the possibilities of survivors. Such possibilities seemed impossible from the fiendish hell that they've come to witness but hearing the possibility of survivors from their gunfire diminished that thought. And from the sounds of the gunfire, whoever it was, they were close.

Party-Girl revealed to be an attractive blonde woman wearing custom military gear. She held an M40 A3 rifle in hand. She surveyed their surroundings, which revealed to be a gas-station named STAGLA.

She soon raised her rifle as she saw three individual running from the near ally on the other side of the road. "Guys, we go survivors" she said, making Dee-AY view the three new comers. Each wore similar armor and weaponry.

The first individual appeared to have thick and lengthy blonde colored hair, reaching passed the length of his neck and his shoulders, his blonde hair seemed dirty, having dried blood stained upon his golden locks. He had jaw-length bangs framing the sides of his face. His golden lock seemed to jut out in numerous directions as the weight of his hair fell flatly against his own neck with a few of his bangs covering most of his forehead. His skin was fair, but the sight of dried blood seemed to be spattered upon it. His face showed three adorned lines on each side of his cheeks, resembling whisker-like markings, and his eyes being the clear ocean blue.

The second individual's hair proved to be black. His hair reaching passed the length of his neck and his shoulders, being thick and lengthy just as the blonde's. Unlike the blonde's his jaw-length bangs framed on either side of his face but with the spiky ends of his bangs touching his shoulders. His hair resembled only slightly different than that of blonde's, being much shaggier. His hair jutted out in numerous directions from the top of his head while the weight of his hair fell flatly against his neck and shoulders. He too held fair skin but seemed to have rough patches of blood and dirt mixed in. His whiskered birthmarks proved to be slightly darker, being more feral. Dark circles were seen under his eyes. And just like the coloration of blonde's eyes, they too were oceanic pools of blue. This quickly made him realize they were twins.

But looking upon the other, the thought of twins faded.

Triplets! They were triplets, each holding the same face.

But unlike the other two, this one held droopy blonde hair that barely seemed to jut out. It was lengthy where it reached the end of his neck, but not as thick as the other two. His skin was far and his eyes proved to be the same.

The first possessing an FN Mini Light Machine Gun, the second held a Heckler & Koch MG4, and the third held an RPK-74.

Such heavy weaponry wasn't possible amongst civilians, and from their clothing they didn't appear as civilian, neither military. So it made him suspicious. Walking pass Party-Girl he raised his FN Scar.

"Hey! This is a quarantine zone, identify yourselves!" he ordered as he continued to walk forward.

"Don't take another step!" blue static suddenly waved across an individual who fazed into existence, making Dee-AY stop immediately toward the three man group.

Feeling the barrel of his weapon pressed against his head, Dee-AY narrowed his eyes.

Five other individuals were seen making their appearance, each clad with armor and weapons that rivaled his team.

All three raised their weapons toward both of them.

Dee-Ay's group quickly raised their own weapons as they aimed toward the other six and three.

Vector pulled the trigger of his weapon but Dee-AY ducked quickly and slapped Vector's weapon with his own. Dee-AY sent a sweep kick, knocking Vector off his feet as he went down. The military solider tried to shoot but Vector kicked his weapon back and stood up once more. He immediately sent a Roundhouse-Kick, knocking back Dee-AY's weapon once more as Dee-AY tried to fire, but was futile. Vector unleashed a few more powerful kicks toward his opponent, Dee-AY blocking each blow with his FN Scar.

Trying to shoot once more, his weapon again was pushed up with the sound of his gun firing. Vector sent a frontal kick toward the soldier's gut, knocking him back just before he sent another powerful Roundhouse-Kick. Only this time he vanished in a shroud of blue electricity.

"Kill them all" were Lupo's order as her entire team opened fired.

An entire barrage of bullets pierced everything as debris and gun smoke filled the air.

Cars being hit by the flying lead pierced everything where small holes were seen and car tires sinking with the air escaping. The frail material known as glass shattered endlessly. Small diminutive chucks of concrete popped from the ground as Dee-AY's team moved behind two abandon vehicles, a large truck and a few cars.

The three group individuals separated where the thickly blonde hair individual and Dee-AY threw themselves to safety near and abandon car while the other two ran toward another demolished vehicle.

"Just what the hell are up with these guys?" Yami hissed as leaned against the shaking vehicle. The dark raven replica glanced at him with his own weapon placed with a new ammunition cartridge "and you're asking me?" he snide as he unleashed his own fired ammunition against the group that chased them down. Yami fired his weapon alongside his brother, but both hid again from the opposing group shooting at them.

"It wasn't a literal question, Menma!" both soon fired together.

The raven replica merely glared at the droopy haired blonde brother "We don't have time for stupid remarks!" Menma opened fired once more, making Yami roll his eyes as he too fired once more.

…

Dee-AY glanced at the blonde who opened fired upon the opposing enemy. Both the blonde and Dee-AY hid behind the vehicle that absorbed the damage it was receiving. Avoiding the flying bullets piercing everything the blonde growled as he hid behind the car.

Both men glared at each other for only a few second till they resumed firing.

The heavily formed sound of a machine gun was heard as Tweed moved left, unleashing her massive firepower unto the opposing group. Dee-AY only shook his head at the tomboyish female. Such fiery temper would even get him killed as he smiled with a shaking head toward his teammate.

With another wave of ammunition both remained on terms as they reloaded.

Crouching, the blonde moved further to the side of the car where he opened fired.

…

With the continuing of bullets one of the bullets that the blonde had sent hit Beltway on his shoulder.

The heavily built male grunted as he slumped down behind the vehicle "son of a bitch!" he hissed. The bullet may not have pierced, but it still hit deep enough to have him grunt in pain. Angered, he immediately unclipped a cylinder can grenade "right back at you!" and threw it over.

…

Hearing the sound of a something bouncing on the concrete made both of the men look down underneath the car where both of them saw the grenade. "Oh shit!" both gasped as both quickly moved away from the bomb.

The mass of demolished metal quickly exploded in flames as both of them were thrown from the blast force. Falling to their stomachs they raised themselves as each of them grasped their ears from hearing the blaring ring that banged within their heads. The car flew high till it crashed down, erupting in debris and smoke.

The attention was increased as many zombified raccoon citizens were all gathering toward the gestation.

The blonde's efforts to stand were troubling as he looked up to see the soldier retreat behind the vehicle of his fellow soldiers. Slowly gaining his hearing, he heard the growls of the near ghouls. Gritting his teeth he forcefully stood, smacking the creature with his weapon and grappled it around its neck. He used it as a shield and began to fire.

Spectre had his goggles zoom in toward the blonde but his rifle didn't pierce the shield that was protecting him.

Retreating back he made it back to his brothers. "Okay, Menma, Yami, we need to flank these guys and―the blonde was unable to continue from a strangely small vase with red liquid landed near them. It immediately unleashed a haze of crimson.

Many of the zombies that appeared from the darken alleys were soon beginning to increase from the smell of the pheromones.

…

A sudden beeping was created from the device that Four-Eyes' had. She quickly scanned the data that scrolled endlessly. Lupo spared a glance as she saw her teammate.

"We got a T-103 Tyrant approaching!" she stated as both continued to fire against the two groups and the rising hoard of zombies.

…

From the end a barricaded seen, cars and other forms of metal forming a wall was seen, blocking everything that would try to enter.

-BAM!-

The barricade shook from the other side.

-BAM!-

It continued multiple times till a car had suddenly been pushed through, being tossed like nothing.

Rolling around and bursting into flames till it crashed against the massive electrical pole that was near the gas-station.

Wolfpack saw it tilt over toward them and quickly ran. Lupo jumped as it was only a few more feet away from her. Debris and smoke shrouded everything as she slowly stood on all two. She was surprised by the sheer brute strength of the T-103. Shaking her head lightly she soon heard a menacing growl. Turning her head, she saw it.

The B.O.W. took the resemblance of a man. A menacing look was seen upon its face as it looked around the battlefield. The T-103 Tyrant was a near-human B.O.W., being clad in a bullet resistant grey colored trench coat. The beast towered over a normal size human with its eight feet height. She was amazed that Umbrella, the company she served, would send their highest B.O.W. to aid her team in their fight.

However, that was diminished as it saw her. It growled in response as it slowly charged at her.

"Holy shit!" she quickly fired at the Tyrant.

…

The blonde continued to fire till a sudden bang was heard. He looked to see the woman who chased him and his brothers down, being slammed against the side of the car he was near, from the force she was slammed, it knocked her unconscious. He looked to see what cause her to fly into the car and saw the tall beast that walked menacing toward them. Naruto only continue to fire.

Beltway was seen shoving a grenade inside a zombies' mouth, unclipping it and shoved it away from him. The magnificent sound and the bursting of its entire head splattered everywhere.

Yami was seen dodging the numerous slashes that Bertha had tried to do on him the last time. Seeing an opening he smacked the end of his gun against her face, she was dazed from his attack. Grasping her shoulder he tugged at her, making her slam her face against one of the near trucks. She tried to make another slash, but was still avoided from the droopy haired blonde.

The T-103 Tyrant grabbed the near car that both Naruto and Lupo were at and lifted it over its head.

The barrage of bullets just continued to bounce off from its body as Naruto continued to shoot it, along with Echo Six, Wolfpack, and Yami and Menma. The blonde soon heard the click of his weapon as he now gazed at the giant that towered over him.

"_Shit!_" he thought to himself, as he saw the mass of metal being thrown at him by the giant.

* * *

…

*-***Author's Note**:I rewrote everything and made sure my spelling errors were corrected. Also, I thank you for taking the time for reading my story. The name has changed but the story is the same. This is now the GDSC: The Evil Brgins, located within my profile there is an illustration explaining the entire chronicles for you, this story follows Option 2 where the characters are born within the world of this FanFiction story.

This story is unique in its own way. And it has never been done before.

The main character is Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi, but he is not alone. His Universal Counterpart known as Menma Namikazi exists as Naruto's twin brother, including his inner darkness Yami-Naruto, which makes them triplets. I still cannot guarantee that Kushina will exist but even I don't know what will happen. So I hope you like. I've already decided on the viruses and the pairing. The pairing is a Naruto and Lupo, Menma and Four-Eyes, and Yami-Naruto with Bertha.

Also, I wasn't aware of how much I wrote so this is just luck of what I did.*-*


End file.
